zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: The Sword of Pacts/Part 1
Part 1:The Birth of a New Hero Well, here begins the story of the Blade of Duality, and the quest of our hero Link. A New Dawn The village of Korika, in the southwestern part of hyrule, a prosperous village in the outskirts of the Rorei Forest, the people live in peace in a peaceful farming community. We find Link, a young 18 year old boy, getting up as usual to help around with the farming. It was a beautiful, sunlit morning, the sound of the goats and the horses along with soothing sound of the river and the wind through the trees accompanied the beautiful scenery of the forest and the mountains beyond and the crisp, warm light of the morning sun. Getting out of his house he meets up with Alina, his childhood friend. She says that Orol, the village chief is waiting for him. They both head out to Orol's house. When they get there, the always active Orol greets link with a big, crushing hug. -"Link my boy, are ya ready to do some work today. HA HA HA HA HA!!"-Orol -"Yeah, what do you have planned for me, big guy?"-Link -"Well, today I need you to run down to the woods and look for some Mushrooms, Maple's running out of 'em and we need her potions in case of, well you know, anything can happen. But after that, come back here, I still have lots for you to do around here."-Orol -"Alright, I'll get to it."-Link As the both of them get ready to leave, the loud steps of a horde of horses is heard, when they turn, the Sheikah Advisor of the king, Esherik arrives with a bunch of the royal Family Hilyan Soldiers. -"What in Farore's name are you doing here Esherik, not even those of the Royal Family can trespass our sacred border-says Orol while approaching the always aloof Sheikah. -"Well, my very good friend, I just came here by orders of the King to look for something, something of GREAT importance, I'm sure you know what i am talking about, don't you Orol. He he."-Esherik The look on Orol's face stroke fear even in Link, he knew something horrible was going to happen, and that esherik was giving off a bad vibe. -"Let's go into my house and discuss this, Esherik"-Said Orol hesitantly. Everyone in the village watched as the two men went inside. Somehow, the peace and tranquility of that beautiful morning was shattered by the arrival of this man. What are his intentions? Or the King's? What does Orol know? This questions remain unanswered, but the feeling of impending doom roams in the village. Premonitions As Orol went into the house, he told link to do what he told him to, that this matter wouldn't take long. Link then went into the woods. Alina followed him. Link-"Alina, why are you coming with me?" Alina-"Well, I need to get a few things too, besides, who will keep an eye out for you out there in those big scary woods?" Link-"Okay, whatever you say." Alina-"Are you saying that I can't fight for myself?" Link-"Nope, I'm just saying that you can't do it as good as I can. haha." Alina-"Why, wait till I get my hands on you!" Both of them kept running into the woods to carry out their chores. Meanwhile, in Orol's house, Esherik was quick to get to the point. Esherik-"Well, my old friend, you know as well as I do why I am here." Orol-"I'm no friend of yours!" Esherik-"Now, now, why the sudden hostility? Hmph, I guess there is no need for pretensions, Princess Zelda, the daughter of YOUR king has had a vision." Orol-"Don't forget that Aruth is MY king, as he is yours, and about this vision, waht did the Princess see?" Esherik-"Now, a little respect when addressing your king, I thought that you were more civilized than that." Orol-"The vision!!!!" Esherik-"Oh yes, well the princess had a dream, one she only trusted to her maid, Impa, but it came to the king's and my knowledge that these is actually a vision. You see, the young princess saw the skies of Hyrule grow dark, the lands wither, the people... dying. She spoke of a incomparable evil rising from the darkness. And then; she saw it." Orol-"The Sword." Esherik-"Yes, The Duality Blade, THAT is why I came here." Orol-"You want the Crest, don't you?" Esherik-"Yes, the key to the Temple." Orol-"I... don't know where it is..." Esherik's grin was washed off by hearing this, it could be seen that he was upset. Esherik-"Don't you lie to me you Orol, I can have you're head in my hands right now if I wanted to, now, WHERE IS IT?!" Orol-"I am telling you the truth." Esherik-"You think I have bad intentions, you think this is all my scheme, don't you understand, THAT THIS IS FOR THE SAFENESS OF HYRULE, THAT I AM MERELY DOING MY JOB, YOU CHEAP, PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A VILLAGE LEADER. You think I lie. Hehehe, your ancestors where in charge of the crest after the Treaty was singed, you MUST know it's location!" Orol-"Well, after time the Sheikah and the Royal Family continued to help each other and peace reigned, no, it still reigns, the crest and any knowledge of it were lost." Esherik-"Very well then, I will make my leave, but I assure you, I WILL find it, and the other two, I just don't understand why you find it so hard to trust me?" Esherik turns his back on Orol to leave. Orol-"I just never saw you as the benevolent type." Esherik-"The King chose ME for a reason, didn't he, think about that my old friend. For now farewell, until destiny has us meet again." Esherik leaves the house, mounts his white horse and leaves the village, with his personal unit behind him. Orol exits the house with a worried look on his face. Unbeknown to them, a Shadowy figure watches from the roof as Esherik leaves, then leaps off, while avoiding attention. Trouble in the Woods Back in the Rorei Forest, Link and Alina are picking out the mushrooms for Maple, while Alina notices something. Alina-"Link, you're awfully quiet, what's wrong? Link-"It's nothing, I just have nothing to talk about." Alina-"You don't know how to lie, did you know that? There's something bothering you, you've been quiet this whole time, that's not like you, and you have this, worried look on your face. What's wrong? You know you can tell me." Link-"I don't know, it's just that, when that guy arrived at the village, Orol, that look in his face, I've never seen him like that before." Alina-"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, he told us that it wouldn't take long, he's probably finished by now." Link-"I hope you're right. You know he's been like a father to us, all our lives." Alina-"Yeah, I know, like the father we never had, but- In that moment, Alina was interrupted by a sound coming from behind the trees. They were near a pond, which explained the high quantity of mushrooms, because of the humidity, and the pond was surrounded by trees. But there was something behind those trees.